tertukar
by mae and jae-chan
Summary: HIATUS ! di dalam bangunan itu naruto dan kazune bertemu, tiba tiba bangunan itu Bercahaya, kazune dan naruto menutup mata mereka karena silau, saat mereka Bangun, mereka tersadar bahwa mereka sedang berada di tubuh yang bukan Tubuh mereka, dan dunia yang mereka tempati bukan tempat mereka yang biasa Nya, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka ? CHAP 6 UPDET !
1. bertemu

**Tertukar**

sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah review 'perkenalan', oh iya jae-chann... kalau mau ripiu... pake nama dongggg... ah sudah lah silahkan menikmati (?) fic punya maee... maaf kalau jelek mae kan masih amatir... :D

Naruto & kamichama Karin (crossover)

Rate : T

Genre : fantasy & humor, hmm.. sedikit romance may be ? supernatural udah dari

Sononya

Main chara : naruto, kazune and others

Disclaimer : naruto ©masashi kishimoto-sensei^^ , kamichama karin©koge donbo

this story©mae-chan

…

Summary : di dalam bangunan itu naruto dan kazune bertemu, tiba tiba bangunan itu

Bercahaya, kazune dan naruto menutup mata mereka karena silau, saat mereka

Bangun, mereka tersadar bahwa mereka sedang berada di tubuh yang bukan

Tubuh mereka, dan dunia yang mereka tempati bukan tempat mereka yang biasa

Nya, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka ?

Summary jelek (baca : gaje) langsung aja to the story

**Warning : jelek,abal,typo(s),agak AU,OOC (maybe)**

**Humor garing krenyes-kyenyes nyam-nyam (?)**

**Don't like don't read **

Di dunia ninja..

At konoha…

"hoahm….", durian- eh, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik mengerjapkan matanya yang sapphire beberapa kali untuk lebih terbiasa oleh cahaya mentari pagi yang masuk lewat sela sela jendelanya, ia pun menyibakan selimut yang menyembunyikan kulit tan nya yang berbalut piyama tidurnya itu, pemuda itu bernama….

"BRRAAKK"… tiba tiba pintu apartemennya di hantam- eh, di dobrak seorang wanita berambut buble gum alias pink bermata hijau emerald dan kekuatannya melebihi wanita biasa, *ya iyalah, dia kan ninja, dasar baka* , "NNAARRUUTTOO !" tiba tiba wanita berambut pink yang bernama sakura itu berteriak kepada pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama naruto.

"ah. Sakura-chan, kenapa kamu ada di sini-ttebayo ?" Tanya naruto dengan _polos _nya

"masa kamu ga ingat kita ada misi jam 7, baka ! coba liat jam sekarang !" bentak sakura, naruto yang dibentak melihat jam dan.. benar saja sekarang itu udah jam 8, wahh.. kasian tuh rekan misimu yang menunggu sejak tadi, sudah pantas sakura marah.

"uwwaa… gomen..gomen.. sakura-chan, kalau gitu aku mandi dulu ya ! kau tungulah diluar, aku hanya sebentar," kata naruto setelah itu ia langsung ke kamar mandi.

"hn, iya.. jangan lama lama, awas loh !" kata sakura lalu langsung pergi ke luar apartemen dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan apartemen naruto sambil baca gulungan tentang medis (wah.. sakura rajin deh)

Sementara itu.. di dunia lain.. (bukan hantu !)

At Tokyo…

"tok!tok!tok" suara pintu yang sedang di ketuk seseorang, "…" karna tak ada jawaban, maka seseorang yang mengetuk pintu itupun masuk, 'klek' itulah suara pintu yang terbuka (readers : #nendang author, ga penting !) dan ternampaklah seorang gadis berambut panjang ungu kehitaman memakai jepit di kedua sisi kepala (yang di dekat telinga) bermata hitam ke coklatan, dia bernama himeka kujyo, himeka menghampiri kasur tempat pemilik kamar tersebut. Di kasur ternampaklah seorang pemuda tampan berambut blonde atau bisa disebut pirang pucat yang kedua kelopak matanya menutupi mata saphirenya yang indah, kulitnya yang putih bak porselen tertutupi oleh selimut putih dan piyama tidurnya yang putih dan tipis, cahaya mentari yang memasuki kamar itu mengenai wajahnya, dan itu membuat pemuda itu tampak sangat tampan dan mempesona layaknya pangeran, *nanti ada cerita sleeping price dong ! ^^ #plaak… abaikan* oke, panggil saja pemuda itu kazune, kazune kujyo.

"kazune..kazune…ayo bangun… sudah pagi, ayo sarapan" ucap himeka sembari menggoyangkan tubuh kazune yang masih tertidur. "hmmh.. sudah pagi ya? Ah, himeka kau bangukan saja Karin dulu, aku yakin dia masih tidur, setelah itu ke ruang makan, aku akan menyusul" ucap kazune. Himeka hanya mengangguk meng iya-kan. Setelah itu himeka pergi menuju kamar tempat seseorang bernama Karin (yang disebutkan kazune tadi) yang notabene nya ibu nya dari masa lalu dan kekasih kazune dari masa lalu dan masa depan (untuk lebih lengkapnya tonton dan baca anime 'dewi karin' #promosi (?)) tapi selain itu Karin juga adalah sahabatnya.

"ckleek.." pintu kamar Karin dibuka himeka dan di kasur ada seorang gadis berambut coklat kepirangan bermata emerald (tertutup kelopak mata sihh..) rambutnya di ikat dua , ia bernama Karin hanazono, yang sebenarnya bernama Karin kujyo , tapi bisa gawat kan kalau teman teman sekolahnya tau kalau dia dan kazune adalah sepasang suami-istri yang berubah menjadi kecil ?,oke di sebelahnya ada anak kecil berciri khas sama dengan kazune, ya dia adalah anak kazune dan Karin di masa depan dan ia datang kesini dengan memakai jam waktu, yah, ia bernama suzune kujyo. Lalu yang paling pinggir ada kucing yang bisa bicara dan ada dewi di tubuhnya bernama nyake, tapi Karin selalu memanggilnya shii-chan karena memang itu nama aslinya, aduh author jadi bingung namanya siapa, selain itu kucing ini selalu mengatakan kata 'shii' di setiap akhir kalimat.

"ehmm" ah, kayanya Karin agak terganggu dengan suara pintu tadi, "Karin…ayo bangun, sudah pagi…" ucap himeka, "ahh.. himeka jam berapa ini ?" ucap Karin tiba tiba panik, "eng.. jam 8," jawab himeka, "eh, tunggu sekarang hari apa ?"Tanya Karin lagi, "sekarang ? sekarang hari minggu Karin.. memang ada apa?" jawab himeka lagi, "ffyyuhh… aku kira sekarang hari senin, kan takutnya terlambat sekolah" ucap Karin lega,

"yahh.. beruntunglah kau hari ini hari minggu, jika tidak, kau pasti sudah terlambat dan di hukum di luar kelas, iya kan ? bukannya memang setiap hari seperti itu ?" tiba tiba saja ada suara di depan pintu kamar Karin, pemilik suara itu adalah..

"kazune ! enak saja kau bicara ya!", ucap Karin membentak, duhh kayanya omongan author dari tadi di potong mulu ya !

"sudah sudah, ayo kita sarapan, suzune.. ayo bangun" lerai himeka seraya membangunkan suzune, sesudah itu merekapun ke ruang makan dan mulai sarapan, lalu mandi dan berpakaian yang rapih, kenapa ? karena mereka mau jalan jalan ^^

-back to konoha-

Team yamato sudah berkumpul, mereka melaksanakan misi dari tsunade selaku gondaime hokage di desa konoha yang tercinta ini –halah-

-skip-time-

Hari sudah hamper gelap, team yamato sudah melaksanakan misinya, entah apa misinya author aja ga tau apalagi readers (?), semua berpisah untuk pergi ke tempat tinggalnya masing masing, entah kenapa saat naruto berjalan ke apartemennya, ia melewati bangunan yang keliatan tua tapi kuat (kayak itachi^^#duuaakk…*author di tonjok itachong)

Dan entah angin apa yang membuat naruto mendekati bangunan itu, "aku tak pernah melihat bangunan ini sebelumnya deh? Coba kuperiksa ah" kata naruto, selama naruto di situ ia hanya melihat senjata senjata ninja biasa seperti kunai, pedang, shuriken kecil dan besar, dll. (sebenarnya masih banyak cumin author males ngetik aja *auhor di tampar*)

-di Tokyo-

"ah, sudah mau malam nih, kita pulang yuk" ajak Karin. "ah.. iya, ayo kalau begitu" kata himeka, "tunggu, Karin… mana cincin Aphrodite mu itu hm?" ucap kazune sambil narik tangan kiri Karin, "ahhhh ! hi-hilang… bagaimana inii !?" ucap Karin panik, "ahhh, dasar kau ceroboh ! biar aku saja yang mencari, pasti jatuh saat kita jalan jalan, kalian semua duluan saja, jika ada bahaya tolong lindungi Karin, nishikiori ! kuga !" kata kazune panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume (?) kepada cowok berambut coklat cerah bermata sebelah ungu dan sebelah biru bernama michiru nishikiori dan cowok seleb berambut hitam bermata coklat keemasan bernama jin kuga. "ah, aku bantu cari ya kazune"tawar Karin, kazune menggeleng "tidak Karin kau pulang saja, nanti sakit" jawab kazune perhatian –ciellah-

'biasanya ia melecehkan perempuan, hihi..' pikir Karin sambil cekikikan kecil, "kenapa kau tertawa?" ucap kazune dengan perempatan di dahinya –kesal- ,"sudahlah dewi, ayo pulang, biarkan cowok cantik itu mencari cincin dewi aphroditemu yang hilang" kata jin sambil menggoda Karin walau ia tau Karin itu sudah milik kazune, tentu ini membangkitkan kekesalan kazune. "heh, idola rendahan ! jangan macam macam dengan Karin ! dan jangan panggil aku cowok cantik ! kau mengerti ?!" bentak kazune, "huh, terserah kau sajalah 'cowok cantik'" ucap jin dengan penekanan di bagian 'cowok cantik' nya. "sudah sudah" lerai michiru. "papa, papa ayo pulang" ucap suzune yang di gandeng oleh Karin, "ah, suzune duluan saja sama mama, himeka dan yang lainnya ya, papa ada urusan" ucap kazune. Sesudah itu kazune pergi mencari cincin Karin yang hilang di sepanjang jalan, hingga ia berhenti di bangunan kosong tua tapi kuat itu.

"ini bangunan apa ya ? perasaan tai aku lewat sini ga ada bangunan ini deh ?, tapi kok rasanya pingin masuk ke sini ya, masuk aja deh" ucap kazune lalu masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, di sepanjang ruangan ia hanya melihat alat alat kimia dan ramuan kimia biologi gitu lah, sampai di tengah ruangan kazune melihat seseorang berambut kuning cerah, hmm… siapa yah.. ?

Kazune POV

Siapa itu ya ? dia berambut kuning jabrik, kulit tan, kelihatannya tinggi, bajunya warna oren hitam, matanya… hmm.. ga keliatan, diliat gayanya mengingatkan ku pada Karin, periang… aku dekati deh,,

End kazune POV

Naruto POV

Aku ada di tengah ruangan bangunan tua ini aku melihat banyak peralatan kimia di sebrang sana, ah ! ada seseorang datang kemari ! ia berambut pirang pucat sedikit rambutnya mencuat kekiri dan kanan, kulitnya putih, hmm.. gayanya mengingatkan ku pada si teme (baca : sasuke) itu.

-di tengah ruangan-

di dalam bangunan itu naruto dan kazune bertemu, tiba tiba bangunan itu Bercahaya, kazune dan naruto menutup mata mereka karena silau, saat mereka Bangun, mereka tersadar bahwa mereka sedang berada di tubuh yang bukan Tubuh mereka, dan dunia yang mereka tempati bukan tempat mereka yang biasa Nya, hmm.. apa yang terjadi dengan mereka ? apakah mereka bisa bertemu lagi ? seperti apa kehidupan baru mereka ? kita lanjutkan nanti di chappie 2 …

TBC

see you~! Jaa ne ! bye bye ! sayonara ! *muach muach #kissbye :*

-apakah fic ini pantas di lanjutkan ? silahkan ripiuu... mau ripiu apa aja juga bolehh,, saya terima,,, XD...


	2. berbeda

**Tertukar **

Naruto & kamichama Karin (crossover)

Rate : T

Genre : fantasy and humor , hmm.. sedikit romance may be ? supernatural udah dari

Sononya

Main chara : naruto, kazune and others

Disclaimer : naruto ©masashi kishimoto-sensei^^ , kamichama karin©koge donbo

Ah, ya di fic ini sasuke nya engga pergi ke orochi, dia sekelompok / diajarin sama kakashi (khusus)

**…**

Cerita sebelumnya : -di tengah ruangan-

di dalam bangunan itu naruto dan kazune bertemu, tiba tiba bangunan itu Bercahaya, kazune dan naruto menutup mata mereka karena silau, saat mereka Bangun, mereka tersadar bahwa mereka sedang berada di tubuh yang bukan Tubuh mereka, dan dunia yang mereka tempati bukan tempat mereka yang biasa Nya, hmm.. apa yang terjadi dengan mereka ? apakah mereka bisa bertemu lagi ? seperti apa kehidupan baru mereka ?

**Warning : jelek,abal,typo(s),OOC (maybe)**

**Humor garing krenyes-kyenyes nyam-nyam (?)**

**Don't like don't read**

**And, don't flame**

At konoha …

"hoamh", kazune bangun dari tidur –lebih tepat di sebut pingsan- nya dan ia melihat sekeliling, **'aku ada di mana ?'** pikir kazune, namun sebelum ia berfikir lebih jauh, seseorang mendobrak pintu apartemen (bagi kazune itu seperti kamar, karena rumah kazune kan beeesssaarr sekali #braak *oke, ga penting, fine) "wwooii baka ! kau kan sudah janji mau membantuku, hinata dan ino di rumah sakit !?, kau sudah telat setengah jam tau !" teriak sakura, "kau… siapa ?" kata kazune, "ck, kau ini pikun atau ingatanmu bermasalah ? (sama aja kaleee) sih? Ini aku ! sakura ! baka naruto !", kata sakura lagi.

"hah ?! naruto ? apa hubungannya dengan 'naruto' yang ada di ramen itu ? aku bener bener ga ngerti deh", kata kazune dengan wajah bingung, "ngg.. apa kau amnesia ya ? naruto tuh namamu tau" kata sakura, "haah ?" dengan wajah bingung kazune menghampiri kaca, berniat intuk merapikan wajah (?) yang kusut (?) gara gara tidur tak beraturan tadi, akan tetapi bukannya merapikan diri, ia malah berteriak "GGGYYYAAA !" teriak kazune, "ada apa naruto ?" Tanya sakura, "a-apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhkkuu ? uwwaaa !?" kata kazune, "hhaahh? Kau benar benar sakit, ayo ! ikut aku ke rumah sakit !", "uwwaa… tapi ga usah loncat loncat rumah kalii…" kata kazune kaget, "yahhh.. kita kan ninja, baka". "ni-ninja ?" kazune makin ga ngerti sekarang.

Sementara itu…

Di Tokyo… rumah kazune

"hoahm", naruto baru bangun dari tidur panjang (?) nya (emangnya putri tidur ?), dan ia melihat sekeliling. "nggh.. di mana aku ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa . 'cklek' (suara pintu terbuka) "ahh.. kazune.. kau sudah bangun ?", tanya himeka yang ternyata membuka pintu tadi. "ng ? kau siapa ? teba~" tanya naruto, "teba ? kok cara bicaramu jadi aneh kazune ? aku himeka masa kau tak ingat ? ya sudah kau mandi lalu pakai seragam sesudah itu kita semua sarapan,,, kita tunggu dibawah", jawab himeka lalu himekapun keluar dari kamar itu dan segera menuju dapur (untuk memasak). Sesudah itu naruto yang masih tak mengerti langsung saja masuk kekamar mandi lalu ia melihat kaca di kamar mandi dan… "aaahhhhhkkkkkkk !", ..ia pun berteriak…,

Sementara itu di ruang makan..

"suara apa itu ?" tanya himeka pada karin, "ahh,, paling teriakan kazune yang melihat serangga", jawab karin.. "serangga..~!" himeka langsung berbinar binar.

-kembali ke naruto~

"ap-apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku…" ucap naruto lemas.. "bahkan aku tidak merasakan chakra ku.. dunia apa ini ?"tanyanya entah pada siapa..

Naruto pun hanya pasrah saja, setelah itu ia mandi lalu memakai baju (seragam) yang ada di lemari, "baju apa ini ?, sudahlah aku langsung ke bawah saja, laparr~"

-dunia ninja…

"bagaimana sensei ? apa yang terjadi dengan naruto ?"tanya sakura kepada tsunade, "dia sehat, tak ada tanda tanda penyakit atau semacamnya, hanya chakra nya sedikit .. aneh.." ucap tsunade yang membuat kazune bingung, **'hah ? chakra tuh apa ?'** pikirnya.. **'sudahlah, mungkin kejadian ini terjadi karena bibit chaos'**, lalu kazune melihat ke lehernya,** 'tidak ! cincin ku hilang ! kenapa yang ada malah Kristal biru ini ?'**, "haah, sudahlah.. aku tak apa apa sakura, aku mau jalan jalan dulu" ucap kazune. "oh, oke…"

Lalu kazune pun keluar dari gedung hokage dan berjalan jalan entah kemana, di perjalanan ia bertemu team 8, "yo, naruto ! apa kau baik baik saja ? kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini" Tanya kiba, "kiba benar, kau tak apa apa naruto ?", kata shino, "na-naruto-kun, a-apa ada masalah ?" Tanya hinata.

"ah, aku baik baik saja kok, tak perlu dipikirkan" jawab kazune dengan datar, mirip sekali dengan cara bicara nya si sasuke. Kiba dkk sebenarnya masih bingung dengan naruto, biasanya naruto akan menjawab dengan disertai cengiran di wajahnya, tapi kali ini.. berbeda…

-di Tokyo..

Karin, naruto, dan himeka berlari menuju sekolah karna sebentar lagi bel masuk berdering.

"ayo cepat, nanti kita terlambat" kata Karin kepada himeka dan naruto. **'cih sial, kekuatan ninja ku tak bisa di pakai, kalau kekuatanku bisa di pakai mungkin aku bisa berlari dengan sangat cepat'** batin naruto, sesudah itu,,, mereka pun sampai di sekolah,

**'****waaww.. bangunan apa ini ?'** batin naruto (lagi) , tak sampai 1 menit… "kazune-kuunn ~ !" terdengarlah suara jeritan para kazuners (fans kazune) lalu para fans itu berlari menuju naruto, saat naruto menyadari ada penduduk sekampung (?) yang berlari menuju padanya, secepatnya ia pun berlari, naruto melihat kearah karin dan himeka yang sedang menonton lomba lari (?) antara para kazuners dan kazune (naruto) dengan wajah datar, setelah mungkin 3 menit himeka memberitahukan para kazuners "maaf teman teman, kazune sudah mau masuk kelas, sampai nanti yaaa… jaa~!", setelah itupun terdengar suara keluhan para fans dan mereka segera bubar,

"haahh,, te..rimah kah sih hih mekahh.." ucap naruto dengan nafas yang masih memburu (kecapean berlari), "kau aneh kazune, tak biasanya kau se-ekspresif ini, biasanya kau selalu dingin" kata Karin. "kau sedang menyindirku ya.." kata naruto pada Karin. "ahh,, tidaakk.. aku Cuma mengatakan kebenaran saja kok~" ucap katin dengan nada _sing a song_,

-di dunia ninja

Kembali ke… laptop #plakk.. ma-maksud saya kazune.. , kazune masih berjalan-jalan lalu ia pun melewati kedai ramen pak teuchi, "hey naruto ! kau sedang tak ada misi ? mau mampir ? akan ku beri diskon untukmu" kata pak teuchi ke pada kazune. "ah, ti-tidak perlu, jii-san" tolak kazune dengan halus, jujur saja kazune tidak begitu menyukai makanan berlemak itu. Berbeda sekali dengan naruto, menurut mae dia (baca : kazune) itu mirip sasu-teme XD…

"hah ? tidak seperti biasanya, naruto.. apa kau sakit ?", ucap teuchi. "ehm, ya… mungkin,, kepalaku agak pusing sih.." jawab kazune dengan nada datar (lagi?). "ohh,, kalau begitu istirahatlahh..'' kata teuchi lagi. ''baiklah, sampai jumpa jii-san" ucap kazune sopan dan lemah lembut (?). lalu kazune pun kembali ke apartemennya (baca : apartemen naruto)

-tokyo-

Di kelas, naruto benar benar frustasi, ia tau pola duduk seperti ini, ia tau ada peralatan2 (baca : peralatan sekolah) seperti itu di sini. Ini seperti di akademi, namun pelajaran nya lebih susah dan tidak di mengerti, jika di akademi hanya diajarkan jurus, atau menyusun strategi, lah ini ? science, bahasa, olahraga, kesenian, music, mana naruto tau coba ? alhasil, nilai yang di perolehnya… jelek… wah kalau kazune tau bakal marah lhooo… masa sih kazune kujyo, anak terpintar, terpopuler (seperti jin kuga), sempurna, cocok menjadi uke maupun seme (?) (ups keceplosan ! :X) mendapat kan nilai jelek ? apa kata duniiaa ?! #niru iklan pajak.

-saat istirahat-

"ka-kazune ? ni-nilai mu jelek,,, ba-bahkan lebih je-jelek dari pada aku", ujar kari dengan nada gemetaran, "kau mengejek ku ? memang nya apa urusan mu jika nilai ku jelek ?" jawab naruto, "hhh.. dunia mau kiamat" gumam Karin, "engg ? kau bilang apa ?",kata naruto yang gak ngedenger, "aahh enggaaa.. kokk… hahahaha.." ucap Karin sembari tertawa hambar.

"hey, kujyo ! kau dapat nilai jelek ya ? hahaha.. tak kusangka kazune kujyo yang jenius bisa drop begini nilainya",kata jin yang tiba tiba muncul (kayak hantu *di tendang jin*XD)

"siapa kau ?" kata naru dengan nada inosen.. "hah ! masa kau tak tau artis yang sedang naik daun ini ? (lah emang artis bisa naik daun ? setauku bisa nya serangga atau ulat deh ? *abaikan) yang cakep, handsome, ganteng (sama aja !) cetar membahana halilintar guludug (?) petir kilat dan populer sejagat raya (lebay deh ?)" ujar jin dengan _narsis _ nya. **'narsis amat si lo' **itulah yang ada di pikiransetiap orang yang mendengar pembicaraan ini. Alias Karin, himeka, dan micchi.. alhasil mereka sweat drop

"ah, Karin… kita istirahat bareng yuukk.. ", jin pun mengalihkan pembicaraan menjadi kepada sang gadis cantik bernama Karin hanazono. "ah.. ta-tapi.. kazune..", kata Karin . "biar kan saja, ayo karinn.." ucap jin sembari berusaha menarik Karin. Karin pun hanya bisa mengharapkan kazune menarik nya kembali, akan tetapi apa yang di lakukan kazune (baca:naruto) ?. jawabannya..

Diam

Yahh… dia hanya diam

"hoy kazune, Karin di ambil tuh", kata micchi kepada naruto. "hm ? memang apa urusanku ?" jawab naruto dengan nada innosen lagi,

**Jgeerr ! **seperti tersambar petir di pagi hari (?) Karin **shock **mendengar perkataan kazune (naruto) ia pun langsung pergi keluar kelas.

"he-hey kazune ! apa yang kau katakan ? kok kamu bicara begitu ?", kata micchi panik. "memang kenapa ?" dengan watados nya naruto nanya begitu. "dia kan jadi sakit hati!". "ehhh ? mana kutahu ?" ucap naru dengan lebay nya. Micchiru yang melihat kazune lebay langsung membatin **'dunia mau kiamattt !'**

-kita lihat keadaan kazune tercinta kitaa.. ^^

Ting tong ! suara bel apartemen naruto yang di huni kazune itu berbunyi, segeralah kazune membukakan pintu, saat membuka pintu tertampanglah se ekor ayam ~ XD ! ups maksud mae sasuke-teme, "hmm ? siapa ya ?" Tanya kazune dengan nada datar, "hn ? kau tau ? ahh sudahlah katanya kau sakit, jadi aku mau menjenguk" jawab sasuke dengan nada yang tak kalah datar, "ya sudah, masuk", kata kazune. Sasuke masuk sambil membatin **'kenapa dia ini ? chakra nya tak beraturan, lalu dia bertanya siapa aku ? hah ? masa ia tak ingat seorang uchiha yang sangan ganteng badai cetar membahana halilintar ini? **(sama aja kayak jin)** lagipula dari tadi dia ngomong Cuma 2-3 kata saja, jangan jangan dunia mau kiamat' **sasuke berfikiran seperti teman teman kazune di atas.

TBC

Pendek ? emang ! (ditabok) gomen minna, trus makasih yang udah review ^^

**balesan review :**

**rock tachi** : hmm.. insya allah (ditendang), makasih udah review^^

:wokeh... deh.. makasih udah review^^

ika kujyo : thank you, oke deh.. makasih udh review^^

okehh.. cuma segitu sampai jumpa di chap 3

Saya usahakan bisa lebih panjang , jaa~

Don't forget ! review ! ^^


	3. curiga

**A/N :** (liat review) "…." , hiks.. huwaaa… sa-saya terharu, ternyata masih ada yang mau baca fic abal saya ini x , saya usahakan apdet kilat, tapi gak janji lho ya (ditendang). Maaf lama apdet,, saya sedang menyiapkan pelajaran pelajaran dari guru guru galak (ups) maklum, kelas 8 .. sedang nakal nakalnya *apahubungannyacoba

Balesan reviews :

**Sherry dark jewel **: oke, siip :D.. thank udah review^^

**Menara evil :** oke, doa'in aja ni cerita ga buntu (?) maksud saya doain saya untuk selalu dapet ide buat ngelanjutin fic ini :D, hehe.. thank udah review^^

**Mangekyooo jumawanbluez : **iyah, emang XD… tenang… kekuatan naruto ga ilang kok, Cuma kekuatan kazune paling (ditampar kazune), kan kazune ga ada cicin, kalo mau nanya ' gimana kalo ada musuh nyerang kazune ?' chap inilah jawabannya :D, thank udah review^^

** : **wakkss… kasian yah XP… mae jadi pingin nyiksa mereka deh, khehehe *ketawa kyuhyun (?)* (digigit all chara), thank udah review^^

**Kim : **arigatouuu … u … iya, ini mau dilanjutin kok.. thank udah review^^

**Ika kujyo & ika kujyou namikaze : **makasihh.. arigatou gazaimasuta… insyaallah updet kilat, thank udah review^^

**Sarah namikaze : **makasih, :D… okeh.. thank udah review^^

**Rey : **menarik ? makasihh… oke siipp, thank udah review^^

Oke, chap 3 ! hajime ! (emang mau tarung?)

**~tertukar~**

**Crossover : naruto & kamichama Karin**

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto (naruto), koge donbo (kamichama Karin)**

**Main chara : naruto, kazune and others**

**Genre : fantasy & humor (yang tak terasa)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning! : banyak typo(s), OOC, jelek, abal bikin muntah muntah, dll**

**Don't like , don't read**

**And don't flame ! ^^**

**Cerita sebelumnya : **"hmm? siapa ya?" Tanya kazune dengan nada datar, "hn? kau tak tau? ah sudahlah katanya kau sakit, jadi aku mau menjenguk" jawab sasuke dengan nada yang tak kalah datar, "ya sudah, masuk", kata kazune. Sasuke masuk sambil membatin **'kenapa dia ini ? chakra nya tak beraturan, lalu dia bertanya siapa aku ? hah ? masa ia tak ingat seorang uchiha yang sangat ganteng badai cetar membahana halilintar ini? **(sama aja kayak jin)**lagipula dari tadi dia ngomong Cuma 2-3 kata saja, jangan jangan dunia mau kiamat' **sasuke pun membatin.

**…**

**..**

**.**

Chap 3, douzo..

-masih di apartemen kazune-

"kau mau minum apa?kopi atau teh?" Tanya kazune, "kopi saja" jawab sasuke. Lalu kazune pun menuju dapur dan membuat kopi. Setelah kazune pergi, sasuke masih saja membatin aneh **'lho? Dia kan tahu apa yang selalu aku minum jika kesini, apa dia amnesia ya? Tidak! Ini berbeda dengan amnesia, ini seperti.. jiwa yang lain? Ah, aku terlalu banyak berfikir!' **sasuke pun memijat keningnya -pusing-

Setelah itu pun kazune datang dengan 2 gelas kopi di tangannya, "lho? Ini untuk siapa?" Tanya sasuke,

"tentu saja untukku bodoh" jawab kazune datar dan membuat sasuke kesal, biasanya kan dia yang bilang bodoh, kok ini malah kebalik ? lalu sejak kapan naruto minum kopi !? tanyakan saja pada sang author #plakk.

"besok akan ada misi ke amegakure, apa kau mau ikut? Tapi jika kau masih sakit, jangan memaksakan diri" kata sasuke. Kazune pun berfikir sebentar **'hm? Aku sudah tak pusing, tapi apa aku ikut saja ya? Lalu aku akan menemukan bibit chaos dan menghancurkannya' **batin kazune yang masih berfikir kalau ini akibat bibit chaos, seperti saat jiwanya tertukar dengan jiwa jin (di kamichama karin chu)

"baiklah aku akan ikut, jam berapa dan dimana?" jawab kazune to the point. "apanya?" kata sasuke yang bingung dengan kata **'jam berapa dan dimana'**. "tentu saja berkumpulnya bodoh" kata kazune santai. CTTAKK.. terdapatlah perempatan di kepala ayam sasuke, walaupun ia masih memasang flat face.

"jam 7 di gerbang konoha" jawab sasuke, lalu ia menuju pintu apartemen, "aku pulang ya_, jaa matta_ _ashita_" , "jaa" jawab kazune

* * *

kazunepun menuju dapur, tiba tiba saja dia lapar (ya iyalah, belum makan apa apa dari chap 1! *plakk, mae ganggu aja) dan, iapun membuka lemari makanan.. dan dia...

Cengo

Lalu… teriak..

"APA APAAN INI! KENAPA MAKANANNYA RAMEN INSTAN SEMUA?!" teriak kazune menggelegar, lalu kasune pun membuka kulkas, iya pun kembali cengo.. "HAH!? MASA CUMA JUS JERUK SAMA SUSU DOANGSIH!?", ia pun mengambil susu dan melihat exp date nya, "err.. ni susu kayaknya udah basi yak? -_-" .Lalu ia pun menaruhnya kembali kedalam kulkas (watdepak ? kenapa ga dibuang aja sih? OxO)

"hahh.. terpaksa keluar deh.." lalu kazune pun keluar apartemen dengan lesu. Di jalan ia bertemu inoshikacho, "heii.. narutooo…" sahut ino, "hm? Ada apa?" jawab kazune yang mungkin sudah terbiasa di panggil kue ikan? (disepak naruto+kazune), "kita mau ke yakinikuQ nih, kau mau ikut? Choji yang traktir!" tawar ino, "iya, kau mau ikut tidak?" kata choji, "mendokusei ne~" kata shikamaru gak nyambung.

"hmm.. baiklah, ayo tunjukkan jalannya" kata kazune. Ketiga orang tersebutpun membatin sama **'hah? Ada apa dengannya? Masa dia tak tau jalan ke sana?' **ino dan choji tidak memikirkan terlalu serius, mungkin naruto lupa jalannya gara gara sudah lama tak kesana, pikir mereka. Tapi lain lagi dengan shikamaru, tau dong shika tuh gimana *plakk

Setelah itupun mereka berempat sampai di yakinikuQ, lalu masuk kedalamnya dan makan, sembari makan merekapun mengobrol, errr… tak sepenuhnya mengobrol sih.. hanya ino yang cerewet (didepak ino) kalau choji sih fokus makan, shika makannya sambil malas malas, kazune makan dengan tenang dan diam, kalau diliat liat malah keliatan _cool,_ setelah membayar makanan yang telah dimakan, merekapun pulang ke rumah masing masing.

Di Tokyo…

Eh, ralat, rumah kazune….

Yah, mereka sudah pulang, tapi Karin sepertinya masih marah dengan kazune (baca:naruto) maka micchipun bicara pada Karin, "sudahlah Karin,,, jangan marah begitu,,, " ucapnya, "hey, dia seperti tak peduli padaku, sudah pantas aku marah" kata Karin, "hmm.. aku punya rencana.." kata micchi lagi, "hah? Rencana apa?" Tanya Karin,

"oke, tapi panggilkan dulu yang lainnya kecuali.." kata kata micchi menggantung, "kecuali?" ulang Karin, "…kecuali kazune, oke?" kata micchi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Karin hanya memandangnya bingung dan menjawab, "baiklah" lalu iapun pergi.

-back to konoha-

Pada pagi hari… jam 7, di gerbang konoha

Kazune baru saja tiba di gerbang konoha, yang ia lihat hanya ada sasuke, sakura dan shikamaru, lalu kazune bertanya pada mereka, "hanya kita?" Tanya kazune, "tidak, si tukang ngaret itu juga ikut, ahh,, jangan sampai kita menungguinya sampai setengah atau sejam!" jawab sakura, **'si tukang ngaret?'** pikir kazune, tentu ia tak tahu kalau 'si tukang ngaret' itu siapa, lalu ia pun melihat ke samping,

…

"kok dia.. tidur ?" Tanya kazune datar, "hah? Dia kan memang selalu tidur?" jawab sakura, tenyata yang kazune liat itu 'shikamaru yang sedang tertidur'

Haah… dasar shika…

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian

"yo", tiba tiba kakashi muncul dihadapan mereka, "sensei ! kau telat lagi!" bentak sakura, "ahh~ maaf, tadi aku.." belum selesai kakashi bicara, sakura dan sasuke langsung nyambung, "…menolong nenek nenek yang menyebrang jalan atau tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan? Ne, sensei?" ucap keduanya, "e..ehh..hehe.. i-yaa.. kok kalian tahu sih?" Tanya kakashi, kazune memperhatikan sakura dan sasuke **'he-hebat! Jangan jangan mereka bisa membaca pikiran atau mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya' **tapi mukanya masih _flat face_

"KEBIASAAN!, sensei kan suka pake alasan yang tak logis itu !" kata sakura, sasuke sih diam saja, malas. **'heee!? Ternyata.. kebiasaan' **kazune _sweatdrop _=_=. "eh, naruto.. kau mau bertarung tanpa senjata? Kau tak bawa senjata lhoo.. kau mau pake taijutsu doang?" Tanya sakura. "oh, iya.. aku lupa bawa senjata, err.. sakura, apa kau punya panah dan busurnya?" Tanya kazune. "hm? Ada, kau mau pakai itu? Ayo" ajak sakura ke ruang tempat senjata yang tak jauh dari situ (anggap aja ada)

"ini" sakurapun memberikan satu busur panah beserta anak panahnya, kazune pun menerimanya, "kau tak pilih kunai dan shuriken ?" Tanya sakura, "tidak, ini saja, ayo" ucap kazune dingin**. 'aneh.. sejak kapan naruto bisa memanah dan menjadi dingin seperti itu? Ini harus kucari tau!' **tekad sakura. Merekapun keluar ruangan itu dan berangkat ke amegakure (berempat, shika dah bangun kok *plak)

Kira kira.. gimana yahh.. misi mereka ?

Hmm.. apa yang direncanakan michiru dan yang lain ?

Temukan jawabannya di chapter depan…

**Tbc**

A/N : mae minta maaff bangett.. mae kayaknya ga bisa apdet cepet, ternyata kelas 8 itu ribet yah T^T, oh, iya… mae mau nanyaaa… ada yang tau ga lagu jepang yang enak didenger ? mae pengen… eh, para readers ada yang pernah nonton anime AKB0048 gak? Kalo belum, tonton… rame tauk *enak aje nyuruh . Ya,,, udah deh, maaf atas keterlambatannya and maaf kalau bagian kamichama karinnya sedikit..hehehe…, dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah review^^ semoga pahala puasanya berlipat ganda deh *amieeenn

Sayonara~!


	4. bertarung

**A/N : **saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah review maupun silent readers, arigatou gozaimasu.. ^^ maaf bila cerita tak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan para readers semua,,

**Balasan review :**

** : **ha'i, saya lanjutkan… thank dah ripiu^^

**Menara evil : **okee, siiipp… thank dah ripiu^^

**Sherry dark jewel : **oke deh, thank dah ripiu^^

**Rey : **beneran nih ditunggu ? oke deh, thank dah ripiu^^

**Sarah namikaze : **ga apa2 ? aku usahain panjang deh, rame? Makasih.. and thank dah ripiu^^

**Ika kujyou namikaze : **bagus ? makasih.. and thank dah ripiu^^

Yosh, mulai aja ya ?

**Cerita sebelumnya : **"ini" sakurapun memberikan satu busur panah beserta anak panahnya, kazune pun menerimanya, "kau tak pilih kunai dan shuriken ?" Tanya sakura, "tidak, ini saja, ayo" ucap kazune dingin**. 'aneh.. sejak kapan naruto bisa memanah dan menjadi dingin seperti itu? Ini harus kucari tau!' **tekad sakura. Merekapun keluar ruangan itu dan berangkat ke amegakure (berlima, shika dah bangun kok *plak)

….

**~tertukar~**

**Crossover : naruto & kamichama Karin**

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto (naruto), koge donbo (kamichama Karin)**

**Main chara : naruto, kazune and others**

**Genre : fantasy & humor (yang tak terasa)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning! : banyak typo(s),miss typo, OOC, jelek, abal bikin muntah muntah, dll**

**…**

**Don't like , don't read**

**And don't flame ! ^^**

…

..

.

Sesudah keluar konoha, mereka menuju hutan, setelah sampai dihutan mereka (-kazune) melompat, lalu menengok dan bertanya pada kazune. "hei naruto, ayo lompat!" kata sakura, kazune diam a.k.a sedang mencari alasan, "engg,, maaf kakiku sedang sakit jadi,, aku malas lompat, a-aku jalan saja" kata kazune, "?" mereka berempat menatap bingung kazune, tapi tak memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Setelah mungkin beberapa km mereka berjalan dan melompat (?), merekapun beristirahat ditengah hutan, yang paling capek diantara mereka tentunya kazune, dia kan bukan ninja.. tapi berkat dia sering marathon dan punya stamina yang lumayan, ia bisa menyembunyikan kecapek-annya.

* * *

-sakuragaoka, Tokyo, kelas kazune cs-

Setelah kemarin ada rapat kecil kecilan (?), mereka (Karin, micchi, jin, & himeka) pun menjalani rencana yang telah direncanakan. "kazune.." kata Karin memanggil kazune, "hm? Apa?" Tanya naruto. "nanti pulang sekolah emenin ke supermarket yuk! Aku mau beli bahan makanan" pinta Karin, "hmm.. boleh.. aku juga mau beli ramen instan, sehari tak makan ramen rasanya sakit sekali.. T^T" jawab naruto lesu, Karin pun membatin **'step one complete, tapi.. sejak kapan kazune suka makan ramen? Dan seperti merasa teriksa jika tak ada makanan itu? Haah.. tunggu saja.. sebentar lagi.. keanehan ini akan terbongkar!'**

-(percepat) pulang sekolah-

Naruto dan Karin pun jalan berdua dengan diikuti 3 cecunguk (plakk, digeplak himeka micchi & jin), "hm,, kazune.. aku mau Tanya sesuatu boleh?" Tanya Karin yang memulai conversation, "hah? Mau Tanya apa?" kata naruto Tanya balik, "aku mau Tanya.. kau menganggapku apa ?" kata Karin, "aku? Tentu saja aku menganggapmu teman, memang apa lagi ?" kata naruto. **'di-dia pasti bukan kazune! Aku yakin itu!'** batin Karin yang mau nangis (ditahan)

Tiba tiba saja muncul ketua osis geblek berkacamata yang sedang dalam wujud dewa (dibunuh kirio) . **(a/n : kirio masih bisa berwujud dewa, tapi rika dan bibit chaos juga ada, cincin kirika sudah hancur, hmm.. ada pertanyaan?)** "heh, dewi amatiran! Kali ini kau tak akan bisa lari!" ucap kirio, "ah! Anak berkacamata!" teriak Karin, lalu Karin pun berubah wujud, "aku bukan anak yang berkacamata, namaku.. ah sudahlah" ucap kirio,

sementara 3 orang yang membututi naruto dan Karin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya karena mendengar teriakan Karin, **'i-ini tak sesuai rencana'** mereka (Karin, himeka, jin, & micchi) pun membatin sama. Sementara naruto melihat kirio dengan pandangan takjub (?), "woow.. baju dan senjatamu kerenn ! dapat dari mana?" Tanya naruto pada kirio, sementara sisanya cengo tingkat dewa, apalagi kirio.

"hoi, kujyo apa apaan kau ini? Ayo berubah dan bertarung denganku!" tantang kirio. "berubah? Berubah jadi apa? Asal chakraku cukup, aku tak keberatan kok (maksudnya pake jurus henshin)" Tanya naruto polos polos blegug (ditampar naru). "ahh,, sudahlah.. terima ini!" lalu kirio pun menyerang kazune dengan perasaan kesal, Karin hendak menyelamatkan sasuke, tapi apa daya.. ia tak sempat (halah, lebay!) stteep.. dengan cepat, naruto naik keatas pohon yang ada didekat sana, untung disana sepi (gak ada orang lain malah) kalau ada, mereka pasti disangka orang gila.

"a-apa ? ia bisa meloncat tinggi tanpa berubah wujud?" kata kirio tak percaya, begitupun Karin cs. "hehe.. melawanku, eh?" naruto malah tertawa kecil. "ggrhh.. awas kau kujyo.. terima inii!" lalu kirio pun melancarkan serangannya dengan kekuatan penuh, tapi naruto sudah menyiapkan rasengan biasa untuk melawan kirio, iapun menghalau serangan kirio dengan rasengan, kirio kena rasengan naruto sampai ia terpelanting kebelakang dan menabrak pohon dengan punggungnya, "u-uhkk.." iapun merintih kesakitan, dan.. yeeaaahh naruto menang ! (ala pengisi acara pertandingan bola),

lalu naruto pun menghadap kirio dan berkata, "heh, dengan rasengan biasa saja kau sudah seperti itu, untung saja tadi aku tak mengeluarkan rasenshuriken, kalau tidak mungkin kau bisa mati, khehe.." kata naruto ketawa iblis (bo'ongan, ia tak akan bisa.. #disepak naru) "uhk, awas saja kau kujyo!" kirio pun langsung hilang, sekarang yang tertinggal hanyalah 4 boneka tak terurus yang memasang wajah kebingungan tingkat akut (dibunuh),

"lho? Kok kalian bengong ? ah, Karin ayo ke supermarket!" kata naruto dengan polos nya, **'a-ah, oh iya! Rencananya!' **batin Karin ingat rencananya, Karin pun melihat ketiga temannya, dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. Lalu merekapun membekap naruto sampai ia pingsan (pake yang buat nidurin / ngepingsanin orang yang mau diculik itu lho) lalu membawanya kesuatu tempat,

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain… (dunia ninja)

Saat mereka akan mendirikan tenda (ceritanya udah malem) tiba tiba saja musuh menyerang, mereka memakai topeng yang sama, kira kira jumlahnya ada 17 orang, sakura balik menyerang mereka dengan kekuatannya, sasuke dengan elemen apinya, kakashi dengan chidori nya, shika dengan jurus bayangannya, dan kazune dengan panahnya. Dalam pertarungan, kazune melihat semua jurus yang di keluarkan ke4 rekannya, ia takjub dan bertanya Tanya dalam hati **'kenapa mereka mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu?' **dan iapun kembali bertarung. Karna musuh kali ini lumayan kuat, sakura hanya mengalahkan 2 orang, sasuke 3 orang, kakahi 4 orang, shika 3 orang, dan kazune 5 orang.

Mereka ber4 memandang kazune dengan intens, kazune yang merasa dipandang seperti itupun bertanya "hey, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu ?", "sejak kapan kau bisa memanah?" Tanya sasuke, "sejak sd, memang kenapa?" jawab kazune, "sd?" kata mereka tidak mengerti. "haah, sudahlah… tak ada waktu untuk cerita, ayo dirikan tenda!" perintah kazune.

Lalu, setelah mereka selesai mendirikan tenda, kazune minta izin kebelakang mau.. sesuatu (bukan 'sesuatu' nya syahrini ya!). sementara kazune lagi 'sesuatu' , mereka berempat pun ngerumpi #dibunuh. Eh'em, maksudnya… lagi diskusi kecil kecilan gituu…

"eh, kalian ngerasa gak kalau naruto akhir akhir ini berbeda dan sedikit .. aneh?" kata sakura, "bukan sedikit aneh, tapi SANGAT aneh" ucap shika, "hn, akupun berfikiran begitu" kata sasuke angguk angguk, "yup, ia bahkan tak memakai rasengan saat bertarung tadi" kata kakashi, "ia pun lupa jalan yang ada dikonoha dan menjadi pendiam, seperti.." kata shika sambil melirik sasuke, "hei, aku tak pendiam, hanya bersikap _cool.. _ itu beda kan ?" kata sasuke tak terima ia dibilang pendiam.

"hh… iya deh.." yang lainnya sweatdrop atas kelakuan sasuke, "jangan jangan, itu bukan naruto ?" kata sakura, "hmm,, saa na.. (siapa tau) ?" kata shikamaru. "hey,, aku serius.." kata sakura. "iya iya.. hmm.. aku pikir juga begitu, mungkin dia memang bukan naruto" kata shika. "hmm,, hmm" kakashi dan sasuke hanya angguk angguk kepala saja. "tapi.. kalau begitu.." sasuke menggantungkan kata katanya, yang lain menatap sasuke serius.

* * *

"kalau begitu… dimana naruto yang asli ?" lanjut sasuke,

DOOEENGG…

Semua yang ada disitu hanya bisa membelalakan mata menyadari kebenaran dari kata sasuke, **'dimana?~ Dimana ?~ dimana?~ naruto.. sekarang dimana~(ala i you thing thing *1*)' **yah.. kira kira begitulah isi pikiriran mereka menurut mae #plakk. "lho? Kalian kok malah bengong berjamaah? Hey! Ayo bantuin aku membakar ikan, tadi aku sekalian mencari makanan, jadinya lama" kata kazune yang tiba tiba nongol.

Tiba tiba saja mereka berempat berbisik bisik, itu membuat kazune bingung, kira kira bisik bisiknya gini **"pstt.. aku ada rencana", "rencana? Rencana apa?", "gini nih.. psstt psstt"**.. dan merekapun selesai berbisik bisik. "hei kalian sedang berbisik bisik apa?" Tanya kazune. "ah tidak, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan" kata sakura. "haah.. baiklah, ayo!" ajak kazune, lalu kazunepun berjalan didepan mereka diikuti yang lain.

Tiba tiba saja, sakura memukul tengkuk kazune, dan menyebabkan kazune pingsan, 'bagus sakura" kata kakashi. "ayo, kita bawa dia" kata sasuke. Dan merekapun membawa kazune kesuatau tempat.

Kira kira, apa yang akan terjadi dengan kazune dan naruto?

Apasih yang direncanakan Karin cs dan sasuke cs?

Apa yang akan terjadi di chap depan?

Berapa jumlah THR yang akan mae terima pas lebaran? #plakk

Tunggu chap berikutnya !

* * *

To be continue

A/N : hey,, mae datang lagi,, dengan fic abal ini,,, :D. maaf kalau pendek, mae sedang sibuk ngurus anak kecil di pesantren kilat, kan mae jadi panitianya #curcol. Yah,, gitu deh, mae sibuk tapi insyaallah dengan dukunyan kalian lewat ripiu, insyaallah mae bakal semangat, #plakk.. yahh.. aminn kek, *bingung*

Yah daripada liat author note yang membingungkan, mending kalian review deh,,

Review please ! XD …


	5. introgasi

**A/N** : makasih buat yang udah review, arigatou gazaimasuu…^^ , balasan reviewnya di akhir aja ya :D

**Cerita sebelumnya : **naruto dan kazune dibuat pingsan oleh teman teman nya, dan dibawa kesuatu tempat, apa yang akan terjadi oleh mereka ?

* * *

**~tertukar~**

**Crossover : naruto & kamichama Karin**

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto (naruto), koge donbo (kamichama Karin)**

**Main chara : naruto, kazune and others**

**Genre : fantasy & humor (yang tak terasa)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning! : banyak typo(s),miss typo, OOC, jelek, abal bikin muntah muntah, dll**

**…**

**Don't like , don't read**

**And don't flame ! ^^**

…

..

.

Balik lagi ke Karin cs…

Karin cs membawa naruto ke ruangan gelap, disana hanya ada satu lampu yang menyala, kedua kaki dan tangan naruto di ikat di kursi, narutopun sudah siuman dari pingsannya lalu salah satu orang membuka suara.

**Naruto POV**

u-uhk, kepalaku pusing sekali, kenapa tadi aku pingsan ? dimana ini ? gelap sekali. "nah, sekarang semuanya sudah siap, tinggal menunggu dia sad- eh?" kumendengar suara yang tak jauh dariku, aku menduga bahwa itu suara Karin, tapi kenapa ia ada disini juga?

"oh, kau sudah sadar rupanya, nah.. sekarang.." aku terkejut karna melihat Karin yang sudah ada didepan mataku, ia mendekatiku, diikuti micchiru, jin, dan himeka.

"apa-apaan ini!?" tanyaku kepada mereka semua, kemudian kulihat mereka menyeringai tipis.

"heh, kau fikir kita tak tau?" kata micchi.

"kita tau, kau itu…" lanjut Karin

"..pasti bukan kazune" kembali dilanjuti oleh jin,

"?..." aku hanya memandang bingung mereka, aku mau menjawab, tapi di semat oleh himeka.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"ayo jawab ! kau bukan kazune kan ?! lalu dimana kazune !? kau sembunyikan dimana diaaa!?" kata himeka kelewat OOC, himeka malah jadi kelewat seram, 3 orang didekatnya hanya membatin **'seram..'** sambil cengo, karna tak menyangka bahwa himeka bisa menjadi seperti itu.

"haaahh..~" naruto menghela nafas, "INI BUKAN SAAT NYA MENGHELA NAFAS, BEGO!" teriak 4 orang yang sejak tadi meng- introgasinya.

"baiklah, apa saja yang ingin kalian ketahui ? akan kujawab satu-satu" kata naruto, "baiklah, pertama siapa kau?" Tanya Karin,

"namaku uzumaki naruto, aku adalah seorang ninja, umurku 16 tahun, aku berasal dari konoha, ada lagi?" jawab plus Tanya naruto.

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?" Tanya micchi. Lalu narutopun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Karin cs pun mengangguk angguk tanda mengerti.

"lalu? Apa lagi?" Tanya naruto lagi dengan tampang bete. "dimana kazune kami?" Tanya himeka. "kalau itu…"

"… aku tak tau"

"MASA KAU TAK TAU?!, AYO JAWAB ! PASTI KAU TAU ! JANGAN BERBOHONGG!" bentak himeka sambil memegang kerah baju naruto.

**'ck, maksa banget.. aku kan beneran gak tau.. hiks ;_;' **batin naruto #miris. "ck, aku benar benar TAK TAUUUU !" teriak naruto ke himeka, "huh, baiklah" kata himeka.

"bagaimana cara kalian untuk kembali ?" Tanya jin tiba tiba, "heyy,, kalau aku tau, akan kulakukan dari dulu" jawab naruto sweatdrop, ya iyalah pertanyaannya dongo begitu alias bego #maedibunuh. "lalu? Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya michiru.

"akan kujalani dulu kehidupan disini, kalian bisa membantuku kan ?" Tanya naruto balik. "tentu, tak masalah" jawab ke 4 nya.

"ngomong ngomong, kau periang ya? Seperti Karin" kata jin. "yaa,, begitulah, memangnya kenapa?" kata naruto. "kau sangat berbeda dengan kazune yang asli, ia pintar, sangat pendiam dan bertingkah cool, kadang nyebelin juga" kata jin yang disambut jitakan oleh Karin,

"aww.. sakit Karin..kenapa kau menjitakku?" Tanya jin. "jangan bilang begitu tentang kazune, bagaimanapun ia itu kan…" kata Karin. "ia itu?" ulang naruto.

"… ia itu kan suamiku"

"HHAAA?!" naruto langsung berteriak. "URUSAAII !" teriak ke4 nya kepada naruto, "a-ah maaf.. aku-u.. hanya.. hanya.." ucap naruto sempoyongan (?). "haah… dongeng lagi deh" kata Karin,

lalu ia pun menceritakan kisah cerita tentang dirinya dan kazune kepada naruto, naruto pun hanya mendengarkan sambil kadang kadang terkejut karna fakta fakta cerita Karin.

"ah, ngomong ngomong soal sifat kazune itu,, mirip sekali dengan temanku" kata naruto, "hah? Siapa namanya?" Tanya jin. "namanya sasuke, dia itu sok cool, irit bicara, selalu mengejekku, punya banyak fans, sangat menyebalkan dan pendiam" jawab naruto. **'wah itu sih lebih parah'** batin para pendengar (?). sambil sweatdrop-ria =_=".

"ah, kalau begitu kau harus bertingkah layaknya kazune didunia sini" ucap micchi, "hee? Nandeee?!" teriak naruto, **'kayaknya mustahil deh' **batin Karin cs, "karna, kalau mereka tau kau bukan kazune, semua ini akan menjadi kacau" kata micchi, "baiklah,, akan kucoba…" jawab naruto lemas ."kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang, ini sudah malam" ajak Karin. "hhhaaa'ii" kata 4 orang yang lainnya.

* * *

**Dunia ninja**

**Kazune POV**

u-uhk, tengkukku sakit sekali, apa-apaan tadi? Cewek pink itu memukulku? Mereka itu musuh atau teman? Uhk, what should I do?

Gelap

Itu yang kulihat saat aku membuka mataku, ah! Ada cahaya disana

"kau sudah sadar?" tiba tiba terlihatlah sakura beserta yang lainnya. "hey, apa-apaan ini? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku tenang, aku tak mau panik sekarang ini.

"hanya sedikit,,,"

"introgasi"

"… baiklah" ucapku kemudian, aku bersyukur mereka tak mencoba membunuhku, lagian aku tak takut (lho?), "ayo katakan! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa tujuanmu sampai-sampai menyamar sebagai naruto!" kata sakura,

* * *

**Normal POV**

"kuberi tau ya.. aku tak menyamar…" kata kazune. "kalau begitu siapa kau? Apa tujuanmu? Dimana naruto? Kau apakan dia? Jawabb!" kata sakura. "tenang sakura,, tenang,," kakashipun menenangkan sakura, sasuke diam, shikamaru jangan ditanya, jawabannya sudah pasti.. tidur -_-"

"DIAM KAU SENSEI !" kata sakura sambil memukul kepala kakashi sampai menimbulkan benjol besar, kazunepun membatin **'g-gila, tuh cewek kuat banget, salah sedikit mati aku' , **"pertanyaannya satu satu dong" kata kazune.

"baiklah, petama tama.. siapa kau?" Tanya sakura. "aku kazune" jawab kazune SEADANYA, "KALAU JAWAB TUH YANG LENGKAP!" bentak sakura kesal, "baik, baik.. namaku kazune kujyou, aku hanya seorang manusia yang bisa bertransformasi menjadi dewa, umurku 16 tahun, sekolah di sakuragaoka, cukup?" jawab kazune.

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya kakashi, lalu kazunepun menceritakan apa yang telah ia alami dibangunan, kakashi dan sakura hanya angguk angguk mengerti, shikamaru menguap dan sasuke diam, mae heran dia itu manusia atau ayam ? eh, manusia atau patung sih? Diam aja dari tadi =_=.

"dimana naruto?" Tanya sasuke, (inner: akhirnya dia bicara juga -,-a) "hah?" Tanya kazune, "kubilang dimana naruto?" ulang sasuke sambil menatap kazune intens (ekhem -_-) kazune hanya kaget, karna ia melihat mata merah uchiha, sharingan.

**'ma-mata apa itu? Pertama kulihat ia bermata hitam'** batin kazune aneh. "kenapa diam? Ayo jawab" kata sasuke, "aku tidak tau" kata kazune, **'che, dia jujur' **batin sasuke yang tau kalau kazune memang jujur menjawab nya,

"hn" kata sasuke, **'kalau dilihat lihat, dia mirip aku yah? T,T' **batin kazune. "lalu? Apa lagi?" kata kazune dengan nada menantang (?). semua melirik kearah shikamaru. Yang dilirik hanya mengatakan "haah,, medokusei~" lalu kembali tidur. Yang lainnya sweatdrop berjamaah =_="

Dasar shika..

* * *

"baiklah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya sakura. "kupikir aku akan tinggal disini dulu, sambil mencari sebab dari semua ini tentunya" jawab kazune. "hmm..hmm.." sakurapun hanya angguk angguk.

"kalau begitu, kau harus berpura-pura menjadi naruto, jangan sampai ada yang tau kalau naruto tak ada didunia ini, kalau mereka tau, semua akan kacau" kata kakashi. Yang lainnya mengangguk tanda mengerti, "baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan misi ini, aku mau pulang" kata shikamaru. "ya"

Lalu merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan, diperjalanan kazune bertanya pada sasuke "hey, sasuke.. naruto tuh seperti apa orangnya? Maksudku.. sifatnya", "dia itu,,, ceroboh, suka bertindak sendiri, tak sabaran, menyukai sakura, disukai hinata, suka senyum (baca: nyegir), terobsesi oleh ramen, ingin menjadi hokage, dan terlalu polos atau bisa disebut, bodoh" kata sasuke panjang lebar.

Kazune hanya mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya, sasuke yang melihat itu bertanya "ada apa?", "kau bisa bicara panjang juga ternyata" kata kazune. "huh, kau fikir aku tak bisa?" ucap sasuke sambil jalan duluan, sifat menyebalkannya udah datang lagi. **'ng, sifat naruto seperti Karin ya? Ah, kufikir sifatnya lebih menyeramkan (?) ketimbang Karin, tapi.. mana mungkin aku bertingkah layaknya dia?! (baca: naruto)' **batin kazune.

Dan ini adalah awal perjalanan mereka.

TBC

* * *

Ukh, be-begimana bilangnya ya… #deathglare# a-ah, GOMENNAASAAAIII o ! maafkan saia TToTT… saia keenakan mudik plus lappie ga dibawa, jadi.. yeahh.. you know.. ah, maaf kalau chaptter ini tak memuaskan hasrat (?) anda sekalian -/|\-

**Balesan review :**

**Fina-chan: makasih, okee.. asalnya aku lupa ama kyuu lhoo~ untungnya ada yan ngingetin hehe.. bagusnya kyuu aku taro (?) dimana ya? Naru atau kazune ?**

**Sarah namikaze: hehe,, iya.. gitu deh (plakk) go-gomennee.. T.T**

**Ika kujyou namikaze: uwwaaa,, gomenneee~ hountou ni gomennasaii TT,TT ini udah chap 5 nya..**

**Irvan: siipp,, (acung jempol)**

**Xxxx: siipp.. hm, rahasia dong XP khehe..**

**Kepada pada reviewers saya ucapkan arigatou gozaimasuta, thanks udah review, kali ini review lagi yah ? okee? Oke? ^o^**

**1 kata terakhir !**

**REVIEW !^^**


	6. bersikaplah seperti dia

**chapter plus dari saya :) ...**

* * *

**~tertukar~**

**Crossover : naruto & kamichama Karin**

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto (naruto), koge donbo (kamichama Karin)**

**Main chara : naruto, kazune and others**

**Genre : fantasy & humor (yang tak terasa)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning! : banyak typo(s),miss typo, OOC, jelek, author out of normal (o'on), dll**

**…**

**Don't like , don't read**

**And don't flame ! ^^**

…

..

* * *

Pada pagi harinya… tokyo

_Tok.. tok.. tok… _suara ketukan pintu terdengar oleh telinga naruto yang sedang _pw _(posisi wenakk / posisi enak) tidur dikamar. Dengan malas ia menjawab "masuukk…~", lalu masuklah himeka yang memakai celemek dan membawa spatula.

Dengan garangnya ia membangunkan naruto, "AYO BANGUN PEMALAS! KAU HARUS SEKOLAH! NANTI TERLAMBAT!" teriaknya dengan disertai aura hitam (?) yang menguar dari tubuhnya. "b-baikk! Siap laksanakan nyonya!" jawab naruto yang langsung ngacir kekamar mandi dengan perasaan takut plus ngeri.

**'perasaan saat ia masih menganggapku kazune, cara membangunkannya lembut banget deh? Saat ia tau aku bukan kazune, caranya jadi beda.. ja-jadii ini ya sifat aslinya? menyeramkann.. -,,-' **batinnya dikamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam, naruto pergi ke bawah, dan iapun menemukan Karin yang sedang sarapan bersama dengan himeka.

"ohayou, naruto-kun" sapa Karin, "ohayou Karin!" jawab naruto, lalu iapun bergabung bersama mereka dan menghabiskan sarapannya yang dibuat oleh himeka. Setelah mereka bertiga menghabiskan sarapan, merekapun segera pergi ke sekolah.

Sampai di sekolah…

"KAZUNEE-KKUUNN~!" terdengarlah teriakan para fans yang menggelegar (?) dipagi hari yang cerah ini. **'ingat, bersikaplah seperti kazune'** bisik Karin kepada naruto, "yosh" balas naruto lalu iapun mulai berjalan ke dalam sekolah dengan gaya cool ala sasuke sang uchiha.

"ohayou, kazune-kun!" sapa salah satu fans, naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman "hn, ohayou", "kazune-kun, ini minuman untuk lari nanti" ucap salah satu fans juga sambil memberikan naruto botol minuman berisi minuman segar (entah itu minuman apa, mae gak tau (?)) "arigatou" kata naruto tetapi masih dengan tampang datar, khas kazune. Tetapi masih terlihat cool dimata para fans.

**'hebat juga dia!' **batin himeka dan Karin yang melihat acting naruto, "bagaimana? Sudah mirip?" Tanya naruto yang sudah melewati para fans nya dan sekarang sedang menuju kelasnya bersama Karin dan himeka, "yak, bagus! Tetap seperti itu" jawab himeka. Dan mereka pun sampai dikelas.

Dikelas, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluk naruto dari belakang, ternyata itu michiru. "ohayoouu~ naru~" sapa micchi, "ah, ohayou nishikiori-san" jawab naruto, "panggil saja aku michiru atau micchi, supaya lebih akrab, tapi biasanya kazune hanya memanggilku nishikiori sihh.." kata micchi. "eh, kupikir panggilan micchi lebih kelihatan akrab" ucap naruto, "kalau begitu, panggil saja aku micchi! :D" kata micchi. Narutopun hanya meng-iyakannya.

Pelajaran pertama matematika, membahas tentang pecahan aljabar (ini sih pelajaran mae, pelajaran smp :P) kuadrat, persegi, akar, dan rumus2 sulit lainnya. Naruto mencoba untuk memahaminya, namun percuma, ia belum pernah belajar yang serumit ini, tentang penambahan, pengurangan, perkalian atau pembagian aljabar saja ia tak tau, Apa lagi yang seperti ini? Udah mau meledak tuh kepala #plak.

"kujyo-san, tolong kerjakan soal didepan" ucap guru matematika itu kepada naruto. Naruto hanya bisa membatin **'uhk, mampus gue! .'** sambil berkeringat dingin, begitupula yang terjadi dengan Karin, himeka, jin dan micchi. Mereka berkeringat dingin, karna mereka tau kalau naruto tak mungkin bisa menjawabnya, memberikan contekanpun tak akan mungkin bisa mereka lakukan. Jadi, pasrah sajalah..~

* * *

**Di dunia ninja…**

Sasuke cs sudah selesai melaksanakan misi, kini mereka sudah berada di desa konoha tercinta *cielah*. Saat mereka kembali, merekapun dikejutkan oleh kedatangan sang kazekage dengan kakak-kakaknya.

Kazune yang tak tau, berbisik pada sasuke _'hei, siapa mereka?'_ tanyanya. _'orang yang berambut merah itu bernama gaara, yang kuning dikucir 4 itu temari, yang coklat itu kankurou'_ jawab sasuke. Sakura yang ada dibelakang mereka berbisik kepada kazune _'ingat, bersikaplah sebagai naruto'_ lalu kazune mengangguk meng-iyakannya.

"lapor, hokage-sama.. kami telah selesai menjalani misi, laporan selesai" ucap kakashi. "baiklah, uang bayaran kalian, akan kukasih nanti" jawab tsunade, yang lain hanya sweatdrop dan membatin **'nanti kapaaann?!' **, "ah, iya.. tolong ajak kazekage dan kakak-kakaknya jalan-jalan keliling konoha" pinta tsunade, "baiklah"

**Namikaze-natsumi-mae**

Mereka bertujuhpun pergi keluar gedung hokage dan jalan-jalan keliling konoha, diperjalanan gaara bertanya pada kazune.

"ne, naruto.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau diam terus dari tadi, tidak seperti biasanya" kazunepun kaget dan menjawab, "ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok! Mungkin hanya sedikit kelaparan… hehehe…" jawabnya sambil cengengesan (ngebayangin kazune cengengesan =,=")

"baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke toko dango? Aku juga lapar" kata gaara, disertai anggukan kakak-kakaknya, "yosh! Ayoo…" ucap kazune semangat (acting), gaara hanya tersenyum lega karna melihat sahabatnya (baca : kazune yang dikira naruto) tidak apa-apa .

Sasuke cs hanya membatin **'bisa juga dia…'** sambil tersenyum dan mengikuti mereka ke toko dango.

Skip time… (kehabisan ide)

Merekapun pulang ke rumah masing masing, karna hari sudah mulai sore, sekarang tinggal kazune dan sakura yang berjalan beriringan karna rumah mereka sejalur. Menghilangkan kebosanan, kazune memulai obrolan pada sakura.

"ne, sakura" katanya. "ya?" jawab sakura, "kudengar dari sasuke tentang naruto, katanya **_"dia itu,,, ceroboh, suka bertindak sendiri, tak sabaran, menyukai sakura, disukai hinata, suka senyum (baca: nyegir), terobsesi oleh ramen, ingin menjadi hokage, dan terlalu polos atau bisa disebut, bodoh"_** apakah itu benar?"

"y-yaa.. itu benar" jawab sakura, **'tak kusangka sasuke-kun berbicara sepanjang itu' **batinnya sambil sweatsdrop, "naruto menyukaimu… apakah kau menyukai nya?" Tanya kazune, "he?" sakura kaget. "tenang, aku ini kazune.. bukan naruto, jadi jawab saja" kata kazune.

"yah.. sebenarnya, saat aku kecil.. aku sangat membencinya, aku menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu, orang idiot, dan menyebalkan! Karna dia sudah merebut _first kiss_ nya sasuke-kun!" kata sakura, "eehhkk? f-first kiss? Naruto first kiss nya sama sasuke? Laki-laki itu?" kata kazune. "i-iya… begitulah", dan kazune pun langsung mengingat dimana ia mendapatkan first kiss nya dengan seorang lelaki, alias michiru. Kejadian yang paling buruk selama hidupnya.

"la-lanjutkan" pinta kazune, "yahh.. walaupun naruto kuanggap begitu, sampai sekarang.. namun perasaan ku mulai berubah…" lanjut sakura, "eh? Jadi kau menyukainya?" Tanya kazune. "DIAM DULU!" teriak sakura, "ba-baik".

"perasaan ini… aku jadi merasa apa yang dirasakan oleh naruto saat bersamanya, dimulai saat kita sekelompok dan menyelesaikan misi bersama-sama, sedikit-sedikit.. aku mengetahui tentangnya.. dan mulai merasa bersalah, mulai saat itu, aku berjanji akan terus bersamanya! Menjadi sahabatnya! Bukan cinta! Dasar kau ini!" kata sakura sembari menjitak kepala kazune.

"oh begitu ya… lalu siapa hinata yang menyukai naruto itu?" Tanya kazune. "dia gadis yang cantik, berambut biru tua panjang lurus, pemalu, yahh.. begitu deh" jawab sakura. "hhmm… oh, yang sekelompok sama anak inu (baca : anjing) dan serangga itu bukan?" kata kazune. "maksudmu kiba dan shino? Iya, cewek yang ada dikelompok itu hinata" kata sakura.

"begitu ya? Dia lumayan cantik.." kata kazune. "kau menyukainya?" Tanya sakura. "ah, tidak… aku punya istri dirumah" kata kazune. "EEHKK? Kau punya istri?" Tanya sakura kaget. "dan juga 2 anak" tambah kazune. "a-apa? Kau sudah punya anak? Kau kan masih 16 tahun? Kau sudah.." sakura masih kaget dengan mulut menganga (awas lalat!) .

"huft, kuceritakan deh.." kata kazune, lalu ia menceritakan kisahnya dengan Karin dan teman-temannya. Saakura yang mendengarnya hanya sesekali terkejut dan sesekali berbinar (?) entah kenapa -_-"

"ah, sudah sampai rumahku… aku duluan yah naru- eh, kazune!" pamit sakura. "ya.." jawab kazune, lalu kazunepun terus berjalan sampai apartemen tempat ia tinggal.

Kazune pun membuka pintu apartemennya dan segera berbaring dikasur, lalu ia berusaha memejamkan mata, akhirnya iapun tertidur.

* * *

**Di alam bawah sadar kazune…**

**_"hoi bocah blonde!" _**tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkan kazune, lalu iapun membuka mata. Namun yang ia lihat bukanlah apartemennya, melainkan…

Gelap

Ah, ada sedikit cahaya disana! dan kazunepun berjalan mendekatinya, lalu iapun melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan, dan juga…

Menakutkan…

"si-siapa kauu?!"

**TBC**

* * *

-mau tau kelanjutannya?

-mau tau apa yang dilihat kazune?

-mau tau siapa yang membuat kekacauan ini? Yang menyebabkan naruto dan kazune tertukar?

-mau tau pacar mae? #plakk

**Ripiu dulu dongg… *melas mode : on***

**Maaf ga bisa jawab para riviewers satu-satu…**

**Thanks to : ****_fina-chan, ika kujyou namikaze, sarah namikaze, echa, nirmala namikaze haruno_**

Terimakasih buat yang udah riview diatas :D

Walaupun kebanyakan yang marah marah minta dicepetin sih TT..TT

Bukankah summary sudah berkata 'HIATUS' ?

Jadi, ini chapter plus dari aku deh :D

Bye bye semuanyaaa… ^,^

**Review biar aku semangatt ngelanjutinn ! .**


End file.
